Eps3.5 kill-process.inc/Summary
Circa 1994, Angela is watching the Back to the Future Animated Series on TV as the living room behind her is full of people. It is a party for her mother, with a cake that reads: “See You in Another Life.” Edward Alderson sits on the ground beside her, saying Elliot has the show on VHS. Angela asks about his whereabouts and agrees that she doesn’t want to be there either. Edward says if he were in her mother’s position, he’d want Elliot and Darlene to come talk to him, likening it to Back to the Future where giving someone a little push to do something can save the future. He also tells her to give Elliot a little push should the need arise. Elsewhere, Emily Moss is talking with her husband and lawyer. Nayar brings up Emily’s anonymous donor, causing Donald Moss to abruptly leave. Emily insists on stopping treatments and spending her remaining time with friends and family. After Nayar steps away, Emily notices her daughter watching nearby and calls her over. Angela thinks the party is weird and addresses that her mom is dying. Emily tells her that it won’t be goodbye. She will always be there for her and that there is another world where they will meet again to dance, play, etc. Emily asks that Angela believe with her. Back at the E Corp office on 9/29, Angela plays dumb when confronted by Elliot. He says he saw her on Floor 23. She wants to let today happen. He asks if she’s working with Tyrell and accuses her of manipulating him. Rioters force them to go into her graffitied office. She assures him that his revolution will succeed. Elliot says he sounds like “him” (Mr. Robot) to which Angela corrects him as sounds like “you.” Elliot wants to stop Stage 2, but Angela believe Whiterose will change everything. Elliot calls Whiterose a terrorist and a liar. He emphasizes that people are going to die, but Angela believes they will be fine including their parents. Elliot presses her against the wall and demands the package she took from Floor 23. After learning she handed it off, he wants to know what she knows. She gets out of his grasp and tells “Mr. Alderson” that he has been banned from the building. Elliot sees the Red Wheelbarrow bag she was holding and remembers when Tyrell told him a similar poem. In the FBI safehouse, Norm and Dom confront Darlene about her meeting with Elliot. Norm and Darlene don’t like each other. Elliot calls and tells her he texted her Tyrell’s address. He wants the FBI to stop him. Dom wants to bring Elliot in, but he rushes the conversation. Darlene apologizes for what she did to him as he hangs up. Norm is unable to trace the call, but determines the address is a Red Wheelbarrow restaurant. Dom ignores Norm’s urging to go there as she stares at Darlene and asks what she isn’t telling her, before leaving. Elliot is walking down the sidewalk, determining that if he can’t gain access in the E Corp building because of the rioters and police, then he’ll have to do it within the Recovery building. Dom and Norm are in Santiago’s office vouching for the address. Santiago asks if the source had eyes on Tyrell, but Norm says it’s credible regardless. After some thought, Santiago decides to put surveillance on the location for confirmation, as Darlene hasn’t given them anything so far and disappeared for almost a week. He doesn’t want to break down doors on their only shot, saying Wellick isn’t going anywhere. Dom storms out, followed by Norm. Santiago texts Irving that the location is burned and Wellick needs to be taken care of. He watches the news, seeing that as of 10:35 am, the UN has allowed China to annex the Congo. At a convention hall in the Mar-a-Lago Club, Price joins Minister Zhang at the bar for a drink, bearing congratulations for the UN vote after their tit-for-tat. Zhang didn’t expect Price to make the party, given the events going on at E Corp. Price says he wouldn’t miss the soiree, dismissing his “dear, little wounded E Corp” as he mentions expecting China to sign the economic accord supporting E Coin. Zhang says all we been done by end of day as they toast as winners, setting their brinkmanship aside. They stand around awkwardly before making fun of the venue and the buffoon of an owner before Price abruptly leaves. Zhang receives a call from Grant about Tyrell being compromised, with a brief response that it is no matter and Grant knows what to do. Elliot arrives at the Recovery building, thinking about kill process and stopping Stage 2. The NYPD and FDNY have labeled his bomb threat a false alarm and are letting people back in. Elliot tries to convince a fireman it isn’t safe, but is dismissed as no tangible threat was found. Elliot gets in line and steals a badge from a security guard, allowing him in. He rides the elevator up and finds an empty room where he can set up his laptop. Online, he sees that Angela has helped override his patch with the cloned HSM. Before he can buy time, he finger freezes over the ENTER key. He finds himself wearing the Mr. Robot jacket and glitches out. Elliot is confused in a taxi where the driver is talking. Elliot sees that it is 11:57 am and realizes Mr. Robot stole 15 minutes. He hits his head getting out and runs to the nearby Recovery building, believing the bomb is being prepared and could go off at any minute. At the FBI office, Dom receives a call from a worried Darlene. Dom makes Darlene mad by threatening to hang up and says she hopes the secret is worth it. Darlene leaves the safehouse, cursing out girl scouts. Darlene is staring at the Red Wheelbarrow BBQ location on the monitor when she asks Norm to go out to lunch. In Tyrell’s basement, Dark Army are cleaning the place out. Tyrell asks Irving about his family, but receives no answer. Elliot returns to the empty room he was in, but finds his things gone. He agrees with the audience that the power dynamics and personality switching is confusing. Elliot goes into a computer lab down the hall. Dom enters the restaurant. Irving tells Tyrell his trip to Kiev won’t be happening. Dom and Norm count the patrons. Tyrell yells at Irving for everything he’s done for the plan. Elliot begins using a computer at 12:28 pm but soon finds himself in an elevator 5 minutes later. Tyrell wonders if this is the end. Dom notes another person coming out of the bathroom. Irving gives him a letter with instructions to be followed and then burned. Dom decides to order food. Tyrell asks if he is to be killed, to which Irving replies he is sorry before leaving through the secret tunnel. Elliot reenters the lab and nods at the same guy sitting there. Elliot gets back to work but glitches out for three minutes to find his connection is refused. Dom receives a punch card from the cashier and inquires about the establishment’s tenure in the neighborhood (a little over 6 weeks). Elliot begins to write a note to Mr. Robot, pleading for the people’s lives. Next, Elliot finds the CPU demolished and the other man in the room terrified, concluding that Mr. Robot didn’t like the message. Elliot sees a fire extinguished and decides to go to the battery room. Tyrell reads the letter. Dom gets her food and takes a seat. Santiago calls his mom and tells her to stay home and promises to get her Ensure. He tells her he loves her too and looks at an NY snow globe. Tyrell burns the letter as Dom begins to snoop around the back. He pours vodka on the fire in a bucket. Angela is on the subway, sitting across from elderly women having a conversation. Nearby, a nervous man in an fsociety mask robs the women. He points the gun at Angela and demands her purse. Dom notices smoke in the kitchen behind a locked door, while Tyrell drinks the vodka. Norm confirms there is no backroom. Dom calls in the fire to the FBI as Tyrell locks handcuffs on the bed frame. Angela has a faceoff with the robber as the women urge her to give it up. Dom draws her gun. The robber runs away when the train stops, without Angela’s purse. The old women tell her she could have died but she disagrees. Dom kicks open the door and goes down stairs. She finds the bucket and a bed with an empty set of handcuffs attached. She looks around the darkened room with her flashlight and finds a secret tunnel. Elliot goes down a stairwell, thinking about how he can stop Stage 2, when he glitches out and trips. He continues to glitch but gets to his feet. In the basement, he runs down the hall before running into the wall. His body slams itself on the ground and his head against a pipe. He muses that the dual kill commands of him and Mr. Robot are working towards a stalemate, but Elliot perseveres. A man passes by and watches as he continues down the hall and abuses himself. In the Red Wheelbarrow basement, FBI are on the scene as Santiago lectures Darlene. She accepts responsibility. He counts it as a win, that they are closer to Tyrell with a search party in the tunnel. A colleague, Jody Axenberg, appears behind Dom, prompting Santiago to send her back to the office to sort through the evidence as it comes. Darlene arrives at Angela’s apartment, angrily demanding to be let in. Elliot arrives at the battery room, but throws himself against the wall. Dom orders a coffee outside the office. Darlene yells at Angela. Elliot finds he can’t open the last door. Darlene confronts Angela about using Elliot’s condition, to which she replies taking down E Corp was their plan. Elliot sees a note on the computer from Mr. Robot, telling him to give up and save them both. Dom sees Tyrell being chased by police nearby. Darlene denies that they wanted to blow up a building, to which Angela that it is evacuated. Elliot writes a note, which Mr. Robot reads. The paper records aren’t in the building. Dom runs over to see Tyrell being detained. Angela tells Darlene Stage 2 will destroy the consolidated paper records and end E Corp. Elliot tells Mr. Robot to look at the records himself, that he is being played. Darlene says Angela can lie to herself, but when she’s alone it’ll haunt her. “Trust me on that.” Elliot continues to plead to open the final door, as there is no point. Mr. Robot becomes frustrated. Tyrell is being held at gunpoint, yelling that they have to stop the attack. Darlene says she can have Angela in handcuffs, challenging her to convince her not to. Tyrell yells about people dying as Dom watches and asks about it. Angela dares her to call the police, believing she is in the right. Darlene and Angela receive texts and share a look. Elliot wakes up in the battery room and pulls the fire alarm. He believes he is victorious. Mr. Robot walks away. Darlene and Angela stand in silence. Tyrell is taken away. Elliot cleans himself and joins the evacuation, musing which side Mr. Robot will fall on. Zhang receives a text and watches as Price is pulled away from dinner. Elliot wonders about Whiterose’s plan to blow up an empty building. He sees people on the streets all looking at their phones and gets curious. At a wall of TVs in a store, he finds a gathering of people. The news is showing that the 71 E Corp records facilities exploded "America Under Attack", as Elliot realizes that he was so set on protecting the NY building, he became the single point of failure. The news covers that the death toll is expected to be in the thousands.